geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Jevron L Freeman/Top 10 Favorite Demon Levels
Note, these are my favorite levels, so don't brag about your favorites! #10, Fexty by Opzectro Fexty is a mostly purple detailed level made in 1.9. Before it was hacked by the creator, Fexty was considered to be an extreme demon (it still is though, by yeah). I like Fexty because of the very decorative detail in the level also the song, Sound of Infinity (By the way, when I saw the level and heard the music, it made me use the song for Spark Park, a detailed insane level I created. :)) #9, Forsaken Neon by Zobros and TriAxis Forsaken Neon is a medium-hard demon made by the legendary Zobros and the creative TriAxis. Forsaken Neon is mostly neon blue throughout the whole entire level, which is one of the reasons I like this level because it's blue, my favorite color. Not just that, but I also like the detail and effort put into this level, oh, and the song too. :) #8, Lonely Travel by FunnyGame Lonely Travel is a highly detailed extra-long level made in 2.0. It's mostly gray because the level is called Lonely Travel, :P. Lonely Travel is my most favorite extra long levels of all time. I equally love it to Dem Travel by Serponge. #7, Kill La Kill by M3nhHu3 Kill La Kill a very awesome easy downgraded demon level. It inspired some famous levels like Kiru Ra Kiru by TriAxis and Sword Art Online by the creator of Kill La Kill, M3nhHu3. I actually like this level not because of how awsome it is, but also because I like the anime. #6, The Ultimate Phase by Andromeda and more To be honest, I have no idea why I like this level. I just like it so much! This is an extreme mega collab demon hosted by Andro. I think I like this level because this inspired my 1.0 looking level, The Simple Phase. Maybe that's why I like the level. #5, Deadlocked V3 and Spacelocked by Noriega (DLV3) and Laserblitz (SL) I never usually put 2 levels in one number, but I'm doing this because I love them both for equal reasons. Reasons I love these levels: *Design *Gameplay *Song *Difficulty *Duals #4, Blade of Justice by Weoteoteo and more Blade of Justice is an upcoming extreme demon that will be harder than bloodbath and might be harder than Bloodlust, what's predicted to be the hardest possible extreme demon level in existence. This is an inspiration for a level I'm making called Dark Park, a sequel to a level I made, Spark Park. I like this level because of it's gameplay, its detail, it's difficulty, and the main color is blue, one of my favorite colors. #3, Ditched Machine by Jeyzor Ditched Machine is a demon that I love for its infamous duals. It's also made by one of my favorite creators, Jeyzor. This was an inspiration for an unfinished level I began to make, Midnight Siege V2, a remake of my her first level, Midnight Siege, but with more duals. I like this level because of how insane it is, its duals, the detail, and the gameplay. #2, The Furious by Knobbelboy The Furious is a overdecorated medium demon level made by Knobbelboy, the 10th person to finish Bloodbath. The Furious is very colorful and might be an inspiration for a level. :). I like The Furious because as I said, it's colorful, highly detailed, and its gameplay. Honorble Mentions: *Madhouse by Green *Effot by Opzectro *All Sonic Wave Remakes and the original *Death Corridor (2.0) by KaotikJumper *Death Moon by Caustic *Dem Travel by Serponge *Creeper Force by CreeperMLK *Heartbeat by Krazyman50 *Falling Up by Krazyman50 *Lit Fuse by Krazyman50 *Rearmed by Krazyman50 *Dear Nostalgists by TriAxis *Audio Extraction by GoodSmile *Rebellion by Bryan1150 *Nightmare Realm II by #1, A Bizarre Phantasm by Team A Bizzare Phantasm is my most favorite level in Geometry Dash and made by TeamN2. I love more than their other levels, like The Hell Factory and their recent level, . As a matter of fact, my level, Spark Park, is actually inspired by this level, which is why the beginning is blue and it's shiny. A Bizarre Phantasm is an extreme demon. I find it more harder than The Hell Factory, but way less harder than Dea Ex Machina. I like Bizzare Phantasm because of its detail, its gameplay, its main color, blue, because its my favorite color, and its insane waves. I also like it for its key puzzle ending. Category:Blog posts